


S'more Real.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jealous Sherlock, Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Sherlock, Talk of Past Sexual Parteners, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're intelligent adults, of course there's going to be some talking before they fall into bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three days ago Molly had been camping in Horsham with Sherlock for a case. Two days ago they’d returned to London and informed their friends of their new relationship. Well, not exactly informed, John had deduced the move from friends to lovers based on the hickey Sherlock had left on Molly’s neck. Today their budding relationship had almost fallen at the first hurdle; the past lovers talk.

She’d known something was bothering Sherlock the moment he walked into the morgue. At first Molly had assumed it was the case Lestrade had called him in on that was making him tense. It was a fair assumption to make, until he told her that the case was just a six. Sixes never made Sherlock tense or agitated. 

He’d grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the morgue, much to the surprise of Greg, who was half way through explaining the case background at the time. Sherlock pulled her into the locker room and sat down on one of the benches with her.

“Molly, I need to know something before I can concentrate on this bloody case. I’m sorry that this isn’t the best setting to ask this, but did you sleep with Jim from IT?”

Molly sighed; she’d known that this would have to be addressed.

“You’re right not the best setting for this,” she licked her lips and said softly, “Yes. Jim, Moriarty, and I had sex once.”

Sherlock’s hands clenched into fists and he stood up from the bench. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths. Molly did the only thing she could think of to defuse the tension. She asked;

“Did you sleep with Irene Adler?”

Sherlock’s posture relaxed slightly as his eyes flew open.

“Yes, once.”

“So, we both had sex with gay criminal masterminds who were using us for their nefarious schemes.”

In the silence that followed Molly counted her heart beat five times before Sherlock burst out laughing.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. He bowed his head and kissed each of her fingers in turn.

“I’m sorry. I had no right to be jealous. Strange feeling; hopefully not going to do that again. Actually, no promises on that front.”

Molly dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

“Just do this if that green eyed monster rears its head again. Talk to me and we’ll work it out. Is this worked out now?”

Sherlock rose gracefully to his feet and tugged Molly up into his arms and hugged her.

“Yes. Thank you Molly.”

She pulled away from him and nodded towards the door, he frowned slightly.

“Now your head’s back in the game go and dazzle John and Lestrade by solving the case.”

Sherlock grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and swept towards the locker room door. Molly was pleasantly surprised as he paused and held the door open for her to follow him. Back in the morgue Greg greeted them with a huff.

“Got that out of your system? Can we get on with the case now?”

As what Greg thought they’d been up to dawned on her, Molly blushed furiously. 

Later, when Sherlock had led John and Greg off in pursuit of the killer, Molly received a text.

_Baker Street is in London. Shall we make it real tonight? – SH_

There was nobody around to see the blush and huge grin spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting is over, the time has come to make it real.

Molly arrived at 221B that evening to find a familiar face just leaving.

“Hello Angelo.”

“Evening Doctor Hooper. Everything’s ready for you upstairs. Enjoy.”

Leaving Molly slightly bemused the restaurant owner waved goodbye and ambled away down the street. She gave herself a little shake and climbed the stairs to Sherlock’s flat.

Although the presence of Angelo had given her an idea what she’d find at the top of the stairs, Molly still gasped in shock as she entered the flat. The armchairs and the coffee table had been pushed to the edge of the room and the large table Sherlock used as a desk had been pulled into the empty space. It was draped with a crisp white table cloth and set for dinner for two. There was even a candle burning in a low holder.

“Molly.”

Sherlock appeared from the kitchen and helped her out of her coat.

“What’s all this Sherlock?”

“Dinner, obviously,” he licked his top lip nervously; “It would have been a bit not good to drag you off to my bedroom the second you walked in.”

Molly smirked and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

“We can always eat afterwards.”

Sherlock eyes widened at her suggestion. He darted towards the table and blew out the candle. As he prowled back to her he devoured her with his eyes. Molly’s knees were trembling under the scrutiny, she could read his desire in every move. 

Sherlock actually growled as he picked her up bridal style. The short walk down the hall to his bedroom was slow as he concentrated on kissing her breathless. At the door he relinquished her mouth and murmured against her ear;

“Close your eyes.”

Molly did as he asked and heard him kick open the door. She felt them move through the doorway and noticed the change of light on her closed eyelids. Sherlock carefully set her on her feet and gently turn her slightly. She could feel his hands on her shoulders and the warmth of his body close to her back. She shivered as he whispered against her neck,

“Open your eyes.”

Molly had never seen Sherlock’s bedroom before and whatever she might have been expecting it wasn’t this. Every flat surface was ablaze with flickering candles. She realised instantly that the room should feel much warmer than it did.

“Electric candle light?”

Sherlock’s hands snaked around her waist, pulling her back flush against his body.

“Less of a fire risk. Not as warm, but I doubt we’ll lack for heat.”

Molly arched against him as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. Her arms stretched up and back and she twisted her fingers into his curls. God, she dreamt about touching those dark curls and the reality was so much better than she’d ever expected. As Sherlock bit her neck her fingers tightened, giving his hair an unexpected tug. He moaned into her skin and hair pulling became the first thing on Molly’s list of things to explore further.

The sensation of movement at her waist caused her to look down. Sherlock’s long violinist’s fingers were slowly undoing the buttons on her blouse from the bottom up. Molly watched transfixed, it was one of the most sensual things she’d ever seen and she revealed in the fact it was happening to her. 

Sherlock was still kissing her neck; undressing her by feel alone. She kept her fingers in his hair, earning soft moans of pleasure each time she gently scratched her fingernails over his scalp. Molly sighed as his hands grazed her breasts; his ghosting touch caused her nipples to tighten against the fabric of her bra. As he reached the final button Molly tugged gently on his curls causing his hands to falter and fumble. She waited until he tried to free the button again and tugged once more; again he fumbled, his hands now shaking slightly.

“Molly!”

Oh, she could get used to that begging tone in his voice. She slid her hands out of his hair and turned in his embrace. Sherlock’s hair was a ruffled mess; his lust blown eyes sparkled in reflected candle light. He tried to capture Molly’s lips and pouted when she pulled back from him. Her fingers were already working on his shirt buttons and she was determined to watch as each inch of skin was revealed. Once she slid the shirt from his shoulders she shoved him back on to the bad. Sherlock let out an oomph of surprise as he landed on his back. Molly robbed him of the ability to make any comment by finally removing her blouse. He whimpered and bit his lip when she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. 

Molly ran her hands over her bare breasts and down towards her waist. She was already half way out of her trousers before Sherlock’s lust addled brain kicked him into gear. He hastily shuffled out of his own trousers and threw them into the corner of the room. Molly chuckled.

“Fake candles were defiantly a good idea.”

Clad only in her knickers Molly climbed on to the bed and straddled Sherlock’s lap, just as she had a few days ago at the campsite. The sensations then had been wonderful, but now they were mostly naked every touch was intensified. The world narrowed down to the taste of Sherlock’s lips on her tongue; the glide of her hands over the bare skin of his back; the slight catch and drag of his calloused fingers against her skin; the heat of his chest against her breasts. 

Molly had no idea if they’d been kissing for minutes or days when Sherlock’s hips thrust up against her damp core. Suddenly kissing wasn’t enough. Molly’s vocabulary deserted her, leaving her only one word to express her want, her need;

“Condom?”

Sherlock nodded. He clutched Molly tight and rolled over towards the bedside table. Molly had no complaints about being pinned under him as he reached for the handle of the drawer. On the second attempt he managed to pull the drawer open and grab a foil square. 

The gleam in his eyes would have caused the fall of whole choirs of angels. Molly threw her head back and moaned shamelessly as he slithered down her body and removed her knickers with his teeth. She shivered every time his lips touched her skin as he kissed his way from her feet to her hips. As he dipped his head towards her sex Molly grabbed his curls and pulled him away from his goal. 

Confusion pushed lust off his face as he meet her eyes. 

“I want us to come together, the first time.”

Her phrasing might not have been especially coherent, but Sherlock understood her. He knelt between her legs and Molly saw he’d lost his boxers at some point. Exactly how he’d managed that didn’t matter all that much as she gazed for the first time at his rock hard cock. He took a deep breath to steady his hands before he tore open the condom packet. The air was thick with anticipation as he covered his length with the roll of latex. 

“How do you…”

Molly didn’t let him finish his shy question. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him with such raw passion Sherlock’s brain went offline. Intellect apparently wasn’t required; their bodies knew exactly what to do. His elbows braced his body over her small frame as her leg wrapped around his hip. Their eyes stared into each other as their bodies connected in the ultimate act of intimacy. Physical sensation reigned as they found the perfect rhythm of push and pull. Nothing was withheld, everything they had, and everything they were poured into each other. Neither was diminished, each offering of themselves combined and built into a new perfect whole. They reached the pinnacle at the same moment, the name of the other a sigh on their lips.

They were sharing lazy sated kisses when Sherlock’s brain came back online and reminded him of the practicalities. Molly groaned as he eased out of her and turned away to dispose of the condom. He collapsed beside her and pulled her into a loose embrace.

“That was really rather spectacular.”

Sherlock hummed in agreement.

“In theory it’ll only get better the more we do it.”

Molly chuckled.

“I’m going to die of orgasm overdose.”

“I can think of worse ways to go.”

Molly laughed and twisted onto her front so she could look at him. Sherlock Holmes blissed out post sex was now her second favourite thing in the whole world. Being the one to have put that look on his face obviously took first place.

Sherlock gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“Will you stay the night?”

She turned her head a little so she could kiss his palm.

“I think I better seeing as how I have no plans to get dressed.”

“Dress code for dinner is birthday suits then. Just don’t tell Angelo.”

Molly’s brow wrinkled in puzzlement.

“Why would I tell Angelo we had a naked dinner?”

Sherlock laughed and shook his head.

“Please don’t tell him that either, but I meant don’t tell him that I had to reheat the pasta. He has opinions about microwaves.”

 

They didn’t actually eat dinner naked. Mrs Hudson found both Sherlock’s best and second best dressing gowns on the living room floor when she popped up with his tea the next morning. She grinned to herself and nipped back downstairs to fetch a second cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Not an indepth discussion, but I had to get Jim from IT and The Woman out of the way before I could start on the fun times.
> 
> Smut to follow in chapter two :)


End file.
